A printed circuit board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive tracks, pads or other features laminated within a non-conductive substrate. When more than one PCB is used in an application, e.g., an overhead LED light or other interior lighting component, the PCBs are often connected by a harness or other circuitry at an additional cost.